Drama is Not the Word
by Belle C'est Moi
Summary: Discontinued! Sorry!
1. Author

**Author's Note**

**So I'm sorry to say that I'm discontinuing Coming Home and Drama is Not the Word. It's not that I don't like these stories it's just that I have no time to finish them, and I don't want you guys sitting there waiting for an update that will never come. If you don't want to stories come off of fanfiction and you're a writer or want to be just PM me and maybe these stories won't have to come down. But until then I will be taking these stories off the site soon.**

**-Yours Truly **

**Brianna Banana**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ~ if it is not oblivious… I own nada. :] Enjoys**

Drama is not the word.

Courtney's POV

_Thank the lord, finally I'm home._ I thought as I pulled up to my 2 story stone house. I parked in my circle driveway right in front of my door, and turned the car off then got out. I walked to the back of my Chryslers 300 and opened the trunk and grabbed a blank canvas, my briefcases, and some paint supplies. Then I tried to close the trunk, after about two minutes I got it to close then I started walking up the steps to my front door. I opened the glass screen door, and then tried to unlock the door to get in. Once I got in open I walked in my foyer, and felt a vibration in my Suit jacket pocket. Surprised, I dropped everything I was holding on the floor, and reached up to my chest to steady my breathing. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my cell phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, this is Courtney Delmont. May I ask who this is?" I said in my work voice, as I started to pick up everything I dropped. I stared walking to my living room, on the right side of the foyer and put my suitcases on the coffee table.

"Hey Court, its Trent." My best friend Trent said in a worried voice. I started walking to my studio across the hall.

"I just wanted to say that night was not suppose to happen, you know I have a girlfriend." Trent said, I sighed as I dropped the art stuff on the table in the studio.

"Trent, I understand. That night was just… a mistake." I said as I walked back to my living room and took a seat on the red sofa.

"I just hope that this can stay between us, I really don't want my girlfriend to know that I slept with my best friend when we got drunk, you know what I mean." Trent said as he took a deep breath. Yeah, I know what he means.

"Yeah, I know. But I think you should just tell her, it was an accident. She should understand, and it always better for you to tell her than for her to find out by herself." I said sadly thinking about my past love.

"Court, I'm sorry that happened to you, but I just really want to forget about this." He said.

"It's okay, that's the past and this is the future, and if you say you want to forget about it. I'll do the same." I said into the phone as I ran my hair sighing once again.

"Thanks Courtney, I owe you one big time." Trent said happily, I smiled a little.

"Its fine, I'll talk to you later Trent at the studio after work." I said about to hang up, but was stopped by Trent.

"Wait, are you going to paint a sign for your singing group?" he asked.

"Yup, I already got the paint supplies and everything."I said.

"Okay, well I see you tomorrow." He said

"Bye." I said then hung up the phone, and looked around the room. The walls were light red and there was a big flat screen on the wall that the sofa and love seat face. On the other side were two white chairs facing a window that shows the front yard. On the side wall was a big bookshelf and a small desk, with pictures on it. There was and opening for the back hallway that leads to the backrooms, and an opening to the foyer.

I sigh, then get up and grab my suitcase and go to the foyer and go up the stairs, and go to my office and put my briefcase on the desk, and walk through the door that lead to my room and laid on the bed. I looked at the clock, 5:56. I looked back at the ceiling and covered my face with my hands.

"Damn." I said, but it was muffled since my hands were still on my face. So much has happened. It seems that every time my life is perfect, something ruins it. Back in senior year everything was perfect. I was valedictorian of my class. I was head cheerleader, and super popular. I had great friends, and the perfect boyfriend. His name was Duncan, and he was one of the hottest guys in school. To be honesty, we couldn't stand each other. It's wasn't until junior year, when my boyfriend at the time, Justin, dumped me 3 days before Winter Formal, and left me crying my eyes out in our favorite spot in the local park. Duncan just happened to be walking, when he saw me crying and decided to comfort me. That was the first time I seen Duncan soft side, and the day I knew I had feelings for him. It wasn't until that summer when we started going out.

Duncan always had the reputation of being the bad boy, but most of the time when he was with me, he was sweetheart. That was until one day, one day I will never forget, the day he cheated on me with the Goth girl Gwen. We were going to my best friend's, Heather Wong, Graduation party. Duncan and I got separated when Heather pulled me to dance on the dance floor with her. After an hour of dancing I went looking for Duncan, so we could have a little alone time, if you know what I mean. I looked everywhere and couldn't find him, then Heather sent me a picture of him with someone making out by the poolside. I ran out there, but didn't see them. But I heard moaning. I franticly looked around to see if I could find them, when I did it was horrible. The Goth whore was riding my man, the guy I** loved**, like a pony! I grabbed her hair and slung her off of him, and then kick Duncan as hard as I could in his exposed jewels. Then went and pushed Gwen in the pool. Thinking about that now it wasn't the nicest thing to do since she couldn't swim. But hey, that's what you get for fucking with me. The worst part was that everyone was watching the whole thing! They all wanted to see me cry, but I was just too angry with him to cry. Heather took me home, and that was my last day in New York. I decided to leave for college early instead of staying in a town where the love of my life was kissing the Goth whore in front of everyone, mocking me.

Now I'm twenty-six year top lawyer at Appleton's head law firm. I have a beautiful house in Boston. I have great friends and I'm even the partner of a Music Studio for kids with my best friend Trent. I'm still close with most of my friends from New York, but recently we started growing apart. The only one I really talk to is Heather who, every now and then come to stay with me for a while. I love my life, it's perfect. Until last week when Trent, my good friend, Bridgette, and her boyfriend, Geoff, went clubbing to celebrate the success of our Music Studio, and me winning a big case. Everything was going great, we danced, and drank. When Bridgette and Geoff went to their car for alone time, things between Trent and I got a little heated. We made out like there was no tomorrow, then took things to his car. I, even in my drunken state, was not going to do it in a car. So Trent took us to my place. How we got there safely we will never know, but once we did we made out again and did the nasty. The worst part is Trent has a girlfriend. I never met the girl, but I how it feels to get cheated on. And from what Trent tells me he is in love with the girl.

"Damn." I said again as I sat up on my bed. As much as it hurts I wish Duncan was here. I never got over my feelings for him. The only guy I ever had feeling for besides Duncan is Trent, and he has a girlfriend. I sighed then got up to take a quick shower. They always helped me when I have a lot on my mind.

Once I got out the shower, I put on a red tank top, and my red sweats with different color hearts on it. I went back downstairs into the studio. My studio is two studios in one. One side is for recording, and the other side is for my art work. The walls in here are black with little stars on the recording side, and red on the art side. The art side of the studio has a relaxed look to it. There's a white leather sofa in the back of the room, a small table with random art supplies scattered on it, and an easel. On the recording side, there is a more professional look to it. There is the mixing table to clean up the songs, a deck on the side of the mixing table, and a small plasma TV. There was a big window so you could see into the actual recording room, while you're sitting at the mixing table. Inside of the actual recording room was my violin, my guitar, a microphone and headphones so you could hear how everything sound while you play.

I walked over to the recording side and sat at the mixing table, and turned on some jazz music. Then I walked over to the art side and got all my art supplies then walked to my easel and started painting a sign for my singing group at the Studio. I was half way done with my sign, my phone stared to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. and felt a little pang in my heart as I answered it.

"Hello." I said as I answered it.

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so how was it? I wasn't planning on posting this one up so soon, but my friend and I were talking about it and she convinced me to start writing it. So here is it! **

**Okay so this story is drama! Lots of things will happen, your mind will literally be blown with the crazy drama I am writing =D Tell me what you are thinking, did I open this chapter well? I think I could've done better. Oh, and I'm trying to make this story teen, which for me is kind of hard ;D Lol. SO every now and then there will be cussing, but I will warn you in the beginning. M'kay?**

**So Review! You really don't know how much it makes someone's day when you review their writing. I think I speak for every writer on that one ;]**

**Well, until next time…**

**Peace, Love, & Happiness.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Courtney's POV

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Courtney." I heard my best friend since 7th grade say.

"What happened Heather?" I asked. The last time we talked she was having problems with an old flame. I heard he choke out a sob.

"Alejandro is in jail…" She said then started to cry. Heather and Alejandro have been going out since they met in college. Heather loves this man, which surprised me since heather only loves her mom and me.

"Heather, tell me what happened." I said as I took a seat on the sofa.

"We went to the club, you know the one we use to sneak into in 10th grade?" She stopped for me to reply. I smiled a little remembering the few times we went together.

"Yeah."

"Well, everything was going great, we danced and then HE shows up acting like he own the place. He comes up to me the grabs my arm and pulls me to him. Courtney his grip was so tight , I still have a bruise on my arm." She said, then started crying again. It really hurt me to hear Heather cry. She was the kind of person to never cry and here she is crying her heart out.

"Shh, Heather please stop crying. Finish please." I said into the phone.

"He grabbed my arm then I started to yell for Alejandro. Alejandro Punched the guy in the face then pulled me into a hug. Then He pushed me to the ground and started fighting Alejandro. I blacked out, but when I woke up I was in the hospital. The nurse told me that when i passed I hit the floor hard and dislodged my shoulder. Then she said that they are both going to jail for aggravated assault. I called you because I know you can do something to make sure that douche bag stays in there longer my Alejandro can come back to me sooner." She said the sobbed quietly.

"Heather, I think I can do something. But you know how I feel about coming back." I said quietly.

"COURTNEY! I know how you feel! But I need you." She yelled but whisper the last part. I didn't know what to do. Heather is my best friend for so many years, I can't let this be the end of our friendship just because of some guy I don't want to see…

"Courtney… Please…" she begged. I sighed.

"Fine, but as soon as this case is over I'm leaving." I said quickly.

"Thanks Courtney, this means so much." She said quietly, I could tell she was smiling, which made me smile a little.

"Welcome." I said. It was quiet for a second before heather started talking again.

"You probably won't even see him you know. Since everyone went their separate ways I haven't even seen him around. And if you want you could bring guitar boy too." I could tell she was smiling now, she and Bridgette knew about our drunken activities.

"Heather, he has a girlfriend." I stressed.

"Hmm, when maybe he won't bring her and come. Then realizes what a great girl you are and dumps the hoe for you." Heather said cockily. Heather was back to herself for sure. But I couldn't help but smile at that one.

"Whatever Heather, but when is the best time for me to come?" I asked.

"Hmm, well I.D.K. Court. You're the lawyer, and I know you don't want to spend that much time here. So tell everything that I can do without you, and then when I finished I'll call you, and you can come. Sounds good?" She asked.

"Yeah, sound great." I said quietly.

"Okay well tell me what I need to do so I can get started." Heather said. I told her everything then we said our goodbyes.

I sighed, I'm going back to New York. The place I tried so hard to get away from. Part of me can't help but be a tiny bit excited. But the other half is dreading the very moment I cross the state border. Hopefully, things will get done quickly so I can come back home. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed again. I got back up and went to finish my sign. When I finished I was very happy. I look at the wall clock. 11:49pm

"Shit!" I cussed. I have work tomorrow. I ran upstairs and hoped in the bed, then shut my eyes tightly. After a second I relaxed, and drifted off to sleep.

"It's always windy and cold here." I mumbled as I closed the door to my car and started walking up to Appleton of Boston Law Firm, my office building. I started to jog a little in my heels to the door, trying to get to the heat as soon as possible, while carrying my briefcase.

"Good day Ms. Delmont, do you need a hand." Daniel, the 40 year old doorman, asked as I walked a closer to the door.

"It's a cold day Daniel, and thanks but no thanks." I told him with a smile. He opened the door for me, with a warm smile.

"At least it's not snowing." He said as he closed the door. I smiled, he always see the bright side of any situation. I walked past the front desk and was greeted by the workers. I walked to the elevator, and pushed the arrow for up and waited. The elevator opened and I walked and pushed the 13 floor. The elevator started to close but was stopped when some put their arm out to open it back up. I looked up at the person who stopped the elevator and smiled. Standing there was a 27 year old man, Lewis Osean to be exact. Lewis was my main competition since law school. At work we always fight to get the best cases and to be top lawyer. But at the end of the day we are really good friends.

"Courtney, what a pleasure to see you." Lewis said as he walked into the elevator, with his charming smile. Even though I fight Lewis on a daily work basic, he is a very handsome guy. He has dirty blonde hair that normally is covering his vibrant brown eyes, but on a work day is gelled back, making his hair look darker. He has the nicest smile and even has dimples. I smile back.

"Lewis, how did your case go." I asked as the elevator doors shut and started going up to our floor.

"It went well, I won the case and Williams went to jail." He said with a smile.

"That's great Lewis." I said giving him a little smile. After that it was quiet for a while, Lewis started at me the whole time, it was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Lewis is there a problem? Is my hair messed up?" I asked trying to fix my hair. Lewis chuckled.

"Courtney you look great. I was just wondering would you like to go out for lunch with me to celebrate me winning the case." He said.

"Of course, as long as I pay for the meal." I said with smile, and he shrugged. The elevator opened and I walked out with Lewis right behind me. We both started to walk to our offices when Tina, the top floor front desk intern called us.

"Ms. Delmont and Mr. Osean." Tina said out of breath as she jogged over to us in her 5in tall heels.

"Mr. Appleton is holding a meeting and request that his best lawyer be in at once." She said so fast it sounded like on word.

"Okay, and Tina go get a coffee or something." I said to her as we started to walk to the conference room. Once we got there I slowly opened the door and walked in. Mr. Appleton was at the head of the very long table. There was one empty seat on both side of him, the rest of the table was full of other lawyers. Lewis and I both walked to our seat next to Mr. Appleton.

"-you could've won the case son if you went with the easier pick." Appleton said to one of the new lawyers. Appleton notices us walked up to the table the greeted us.

" Courtney and Lewis nice of you guys to join us have a seat." Appleton said, and we both took our seats. Appleton got out of his seat and stood up and looked down at everyone.

"Now. Everyone here knows that I own many different law firms all over North American, and if didn't know you do now." He said seriously looking intently at everyone.

"This, is my top law firm, and I am very pleased with all of my lawyers here. But recently our rival Faith & Co. law firm has doubled the case winnings and is in the running with us for the top agency in the U.S. That CANNOT happen. Now I know that this law firm is great, but we are not winning all of our case." He said and slammed his fist on the table.

"In order to be the best we have to do our best. Look at Courtney and Lewis. They both worked extremely hard for the place. They always do their best in order to be the best." Appleton said, and then took his seat.

"Now. Like I said this is my best law firm out of many. Because of this, I have decided to move to my worst law firm to help in Texas." He said. I along with everyone else gasped and whispers started to erupt .

"QUIET." Appleton said, and the room went silent.

"Now, since I am leaving I have thought long in hard about who moves up and to what position. Also I have decided anyone in the building can transfer to Texas, and still have the same job, and will earn a raise because that law firm really needs help." Appleton leaned back in his chair.

"Now, we can discuss the new positions which I know everybody wants to know." Appleton said with a smile.

"As everyone knows Courtney is my top lawyer, along with Lewis right behind her. Now the logical move would be to have Courtney be the manager of the whole law firm and Lewis top lawyer. But Lewis and Courtney have both worked very hard so I decided to let both of you to be managers of the whole firm. And my new top lawyer will be Ramsey McHeave, and second runner up is Cintra Dalvenport ." Appleton said. I am the manager of the firm!

"Mr. Appleton, Thank you so much!" I said as I stood up and gave him a hug. I know its not professional, but this is my dream!

"Courtney, don't thank me. You earned it, you and Lewis." Appleton said to me and Lewis.

"Now Lewis give me a hug, you know you want to. "Appleton said with a smile. I looked at Lewis and gave him a big smile. Appleton went and hugged all of his other lawyers, after ended the meeting. I walked outside and waited by the door waiting for Lewis. I said a goodbye to everyone who walked by. Lewis, Cintra, Ramsey, and Appleton were the last ones to some out.

"Congratulations Courtney." Ramsey and Cintra said as they walked out.

"Congrats to you guys too. Top lawyer is the best position I ever had the pleasure of having." I said with a smile.

"Courtney, I hope you don't mind. But I invited Mr. Appleton, Ramsey and Cintra to lunch with us." Lewis said with a smile.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" I said.

"You guys can call me Tom now. Being called Mr. Appleton makes me feel old. I'm only 43. And I'll buy lunch guys." Tom said.

"Well lets go, I had Tina make reservations so everything is ready." Lewis said, and went to lunch. The rest of work went by fast. After lunch, Tom had me and Lewis show Ramsey and Cintra what perks top lawyers get, and is expected of them, and everything they will need to know. Then Tom showed us everything we need to know. After work I was so tired, but I still have to go to the Studio. But at least I can relax down there.

**Author's note –**

**Yay second chapter! And thank you for everyone who reviewed it made my day 100 times better, each day I got a review for this story. SO Heather and Alejandro are in the mix of drama that is soon to be released. :] This chapter was really just filler. The next chapter will hopefully start to get more… interesting. EEEE I just can't wait to reveal the drama. **

**REVIEW! Tell me how I did? I hope I didn't have anyone to OC-ish, besides my OC. :]**

**Well, until next time…**

**Peace, Love, & Happiness**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I pulled up to 'T and C Studio of Music!' and walked into the studio. As soon as I walked in I smell cookies and heard laughter from kids. I felt relaxed already. I walked into the room where all the noise was coming from and saw Trent sitting on the floor, and Geoff and Bridgette behind a table with puppets on their hands putting on a show for the kids. Everyone was wrapped up in what they were doing. So I was unnoticed as I walked to the back of the room and sat in a seat.

Bridgette was holding a really big puppet of really old lady, and Geoff was holding a small puppet of a cow. Trent was strumming his guitar, and the kids were giggling and waiting for them to continue.

"-There was an old lady who swallowed a cow." Geoff stuff the cow down the old lady's throat and the kids laughed.

"I don't know how she swallowed a cow.  
She swallowed the cow to catch the dog.  
She swallowed the dog, to catch the cat.  
She swallowed the cat to catch the bird.  
She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,  
that wiggled and wiggled and tickled inside her.  
She swallowed the spider to catch the fly.  
I don't know why she swallowed the fly  
I guess she'll die. " Trent said smoothly.

"I know an old lady who swallowed a horse... "

Geoff put a horse in the puppets mouth, but as soon as he did Bridgette pushed all the animal out of the old lady to make it look like she threw them up, and plopped the puppet on the table.

"She's dead, of course!" Trent yelled, with a smile as the kids laughed. I started clapping and everyone looked at me.

"Courtney!" The kids yelled as they same and gave me hugs. They were so small and cute. Fridays' at the studio were a good way to end the day. Fridays' were kids, under the age of 10 and older than 4, day to learn about music and just hang out.

"Courtney, Trent is going to teach us how to play 'There was an Old Lady' on the guitar!" Sammy, a seven year old girl with her front teeth missing, said excited jumping around me.

"Really? Can I help too?" I asked her, with a smile. She looked at Trent, who shrugged, then looked at me a nodded her head.

"Okay next time we'll learn how to play the song." I smiled at her, then looked around the room again.

"I smell cookies, but I don't see any." I said to no one I particular, but Kyshell, a 10 year old girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, smiled.

"My mom baked some cookies for everyone. But Bridgette said that it would be best if we ate them at the end of the session." Kyshell said, and then looked at Bridgette who nodded her head to let us know its okay to eat the cookies. The kids yelled and followed Kyshell to her bag as her started handing out the cookies to the other kids in the group. I walked over to where Trent, Bridgette, and Geoff where sitting, and sat next to Trent, and smiled.

"You guys wouldn't believe my day. Lewis and I got promoted to manager at the law firm!" I squealed quietly, Bridgette joined, while Geoff and Trent just congratulated me.

"Court, this is great, it's what you always wanted!" Bridgette said with a bright smile.

"I know that is why I'm so happy." I said with a smile equally as bright.

"Mocha, I'm proud of yah. I always knew you would become a top notch lawyer dudette." Geoff said with his goofy grin.

"Yeah Court we're all proud of you, you really deserve it." Trent said with his sweet smile.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you guys, really I don't." I said honestly. Bridgette laughed then smiled.

"You would be doing the same thing now, but you would be stress out of your mind." Bridgette said then laughed, we all joined in because it's probably true.

"Mocha, we should totally hit the club again to celebrate!" Geoff said joyfully.

"No!" Trent, Bridgette, and I all said quickly not wanting to repeat what happened last weekend.

"I mean not this time Geoff, Courtney probably wants to go home and relax." Bridgette tried to convince Geoff out of doing to the club. To make it more believable I yawned.

"See she is totally not in the party mood." Bridgette said to Geoff, who just frowned.

"Trent? You want to hit the club with me?" Geoff said, still trying to go.

"Sorry, but Court and I have business to discuss tonight. Maybe next weekend." Trent said to the down party boy.

"You guys just had to kill my mood, huh?" Geoff said as he looked down. I couldn't help but laugh Geoff was just so cute at the moment. Everyone else laughed too, even Geoff. We just openly talked until all the kids parent came to take them. Once all of them left we all walked together to the parking lot.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to go clubbing?" Geoff asked for the 9th time. We all groaned, and Bridgette nudged him.

"We are all positive Geoff." I said as I walked over to my car. Bridgette and Geoff were walking toward Bridgette's ford fiesta. Trent was walking in the direction of the bus stop. I looked in the parking lot but didn't see his car.

"Trent, where is your car?" I yelled at him, he stopped and looked at me.

"My girlfriend has it for the weekend, she went on some kind of convention for work in Springfield." Trent said to me.

"Trent get in the car, it's freezing out here. " I said as I opened my door and got in my car. I waved to Bridgette and Geoff as they drove by going to their shared condo. I started my car and waited for Trent to get in. Trent walked to the passenger side and got in.

"Thanks Court." He said as he put his hands up in front of the heater . I put my seat belt on and started driving.

"No problem Trent, what kind of friend would I be if I let you walk home in this weather?" I said with a warm smile, then I look at him and noticed he wasn't wearing his seat belt.

"Put your seatbelt on, safety and the law always come first." I said to Trent , who just smiled and did as I said. Trent turned the radio on and soft rock music played through the car. Not even half way to his house we ran into traffic.

"Trent." I said to him, he looked and smiled.

"You remember Heather right?" I asked him. He thought about it, then gave me a puzzled look.

"Heather… Heather who lives in New York or the Heather who stalked you because she wanted to be you?" Trent said with a smile, probably remembering the dimwit who followed me 24/7 because she liked my life. I glared at him.

"The Heather who lives in New York." I said.

"Yeah, I remember her. Why?" He asked, I looked forward and started to bit my lip. Who would've known this would be so hard for me to ask him to go.

"Well, she going through some junk and she asked me to come and help her. But I don't want to go alone… so-" I started but stopped when Trent put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Courtney, don't worry I'll go with you. I know how you feel about going back." Trent said with a comforting smile. I smiled, only Trent could make me feel happy when I stress.

"Thanks. But what about your girlfriend?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"I'll call her and tell her. She shouldn't care if I go to the city will she is gone." Trent said carelessly. I smiled a bit.

"So when am I going to meet this lovely lady?" I asked Trent with a joking smile .

"I don't know… She a bit anti-social to people she hasn't met before." Trent said, I looked at him oddly.

"Well, how is she going to comfortable around?" I asked.

"Hmm, you got a good point there. I'll talk to her to see if she up for it, but she probably say no the first couple of times before. But after a while she'll crack, and then you will met Megan." Trent said putting his hands behind his head relaxing.

"Megan? That's her name huh? So tell me about her." I said, while waiting for the traffic to start moving again. Trent thought about it and after a minute he answered

"Well, she is an artist, a loner but has a couple of friends, and is very… unique." Trent said looking at me.

"Do you think she is the one?" I asked him. He was quiet for a second then answered again.

"… I like to think so. But I'm not sure. All I know is I love her." Trent said with a small smile. I turned the smile then looked into the traffic and groaned.

"Trent, do you mind staying over my house? This traffic is not moving at all and I had a long day." I asked running my hand through my hair. Trent shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Trent said carelessly.

"Good." I said as I took the next exit off the highway and started to drive to my house.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Courtney's POV

Once I pulled into my driveway, and shut my car off.

"We're here!" I said sing-song tune. Trent smiled at my goofiness and got out the car, and started walking up to my door. I got out and followed him to my door and opened it. I walked in and turned the foyer light on. Trent walked behind me, and stood in the foyer. I looked at him, and took his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"Well, you know where everything is. Make yourself at home, if you're hungry go ahead and eat. And you left some clothes over here the last time you were here. So I put them in the top draw in the guest room." I said as I took my coat off and hung it on the rack.

"Okay boss." Trent said with a joking smile, I smiled back then went upstairs to my room. As soon as I got in I closed the door, dropped my purse on the floor, and collapsed on my bed.

_Trent loves Megan. _I thought.

_**Well of course he loves her! That's his girlfriend!**_ My conscious yelled at me

_That doesn't mean he can't have feeling about anyone else! _

_**Oh like Duncan. He loved you and Gwen at the same time. Do you want to be a 'Gwen' to Megan?**_

_Noo. That's not what I'm saying! _

_**Then what are you saying!? **_My conscious yelled at me. I covered my face and groaned.

"I don't know what I'm saying." I mumbled into my hands.

'_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell.' _My cell phone rang out, I slide my hands off my face. I sat up and grabbed my phone out of my purse, then looked to see who was calling.

Heather.

"Hey Heather." I said as answering the phone.

"Courtney, how are you?" She asked

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm as good as I'm going to get. So I have everything ready for the case. When do you think you'll be able to come?" She asked. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I guess I'll come Sunday, and we'll get the case going on Monday. Sounds good?" I asked her.

"Yeah sounds great! " Heather yelled in the phone.

"So I guitar boy coming too? Or just you? Do you remember your way around town? Do you need me to meet you at the border?" Heather bombarded me with random questions.

"He is asking his girlfriend right now if she minds him coming. No, I don't need you to meet me at the border. I remember everything just fine." I said to her as I lay back on my bed.

"Hmm, girlfriend. I think you should be his girlfriend. Or at least friends with benefits or something. You need to spice up your life! "Heather told me, I could tell she was thinking of all the 'Spice' she has had in her life so far.

"Heather I don't need any spice in my life." I am perfectly fine. Besides I had enough spice when I was younger. I'm too mature to be fooling around." I said remembering my wild teenage years, with a slight smile. Heather laughed on the phone.

"Honey… you are still young. And your teenage years weren't that spicy compared to mine. All I'm saying is that if you want guitar boy. Go for him. I mean he can't be that bad. And SO WHAT if he has a girlfriend. They are bound to break up at some point." Heather said. I groaned. I was getting tired of talking about Trent.

"Heather." I pushed. She huffed.

"Well I'm just saying. Don't let this guy go if you really have feelings for him. That's all that matters really." She said.

"I guess…. Well imma take a shower. I'll see you Sunday."

"Bye." She said then hung up. I sighed and brought my legs to my chest. Heather was right in a way.

Trent is a good guy.

**But he has a girlfriend.**

I sighed. Whatever. I don't need Trent as a boyfriend. I got up and walked to my dresser and pulled out my pj's and started walking towards my bathroom. But before I got to the bathroom a knock came from the door.

"Court, are you awake?" Trent said from outside the door.

"Umm yeah. Come in." I said. Trent walked in wearing basketball shorts and a black t-shirt.

"I just got off the phone with Megan. She said she doesn't mind. She said the time she has will let her get some of her art ideas out of her head and onto the canvas." Trent said leaning against my doorframe. I smiled.

"Cool, we are leaving on Sunday. So you can get your clothes tomorrow." I said to Trent.

"Sound good. Well I will leave you to your shower." Trent said. I looked at him confused. How the hell did he know? I guess he saw the confusion on my face. Because he answered my question.

"Your hold your underwear and pj's ." he said with a smile.

"By the way, they look nice." He said as he walked out of my room closing the door. I could feel the blood rush up to my face. I looked down to my undies. The wear just black and silver zebra print. Guys. I walked into bathroom and took my quick shower. Then went to bed.

The smells of blueberry pancakes filled my nose. I rose from my bed and looked at the clock. 8:27a.m. I yawned while I got out my bed and stretched. I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked pretty good on a Saturday morning. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I put my hair into a messy bun. I slipped on my slippers and started watching into the kitchen.

Once I got downstairs I heard 'Stairway to Heaven' playing quietly from the kitchen. I walked in there to see Trent cooking bacon shirtless. I couldn't help myself from looking away from that nicely toned body. It looked so good, I could like whipped cream off of it. I could stare at him all day, but I won't. I decided to walk in casually like I hadn't been staring at his hot body minutes ago.

"Smells delish. I said walking behind him to look at exactly what he was making. Blueberry pancakes, bacon, and a cup of freshly cut fruit. Trent looked over at me, then handed me a plate and a bowl.

"Hope you don't mind. I was starving." He said as he finished cooking his bacon. I shrugged the sat at the breakfast bar and watched Trent make his plate.

"It's okay. As long as I get a plate I'm cool. "I said as I started eat my breakfast. Trent got his bowl and plate and sat next to me at the breakfast bar.

"How you sleep?" I asked him.

"Good. You guest bedroom is so relaxing. It's like my own little vacation room." Trent said, and then began eating his food.

"Ha, your own little vacation room. That's nice." I said with a smile. The rest of breakfast was silent minus the music that played quietly through the room. I got up and put my dishes in the dishwasher.

"Trent get ready to go. Once I get my bag packed were going to your place and then heading to the New York." I said while washing my hands.

"I thought we were leaving Sunday." Trent said as her walked over and put his dishes in the dishwasher.

"We were, but I really just want to go now, and get the whole thing over with." I said as I started walking back to my room. Trent followed me up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be ready when you are." Trent said as he walked over to the guest bedroom. I walked back to my room and headed straight for my closet, and pulled out my Lwei Vuitton suitcases. I pulled the biggest of the three suitcases out and laid it on my bed. Then got out my Lwei Vuitton laptop bag and said it by my bed on the floor. I threw the other suitcases on the floor, and then began packing my suitcase with random nice looking clothes. Knowing Heather we'll probably go to a club or a fancy restaurant. So I also packed so party appeal. I went to my bathroom, and took a quick shower. Once I got out I put on dark wash jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt. Then I packed all my hygiene stuff. I walked back into my room and grabbed my laptop bag and headed to my office. I put my laptop and all my paper regarded the case into the bag. I sighed contently.

"Finished packing." I huffed as I walked back to my room. I picked up my purse and check the time before leave the room 10:59. I smiled. Good time in packing. I grabbed all my bags and started walking out of my room.

"Trent! I'm done packing are you ready?" I yelled as I walked with my bags toward the stairs. Trent came out his room dressed in black jeans and an Irish green long sleeve shirt.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he grabbed my bags, and headed down the stairs.

"Thanks." I said as I followed him outside to the car. I unlocked the door and popped the truck and help Trent load it with my suitcase and other bags. Once we finished, we both got in the car and I started driving towards Trent's apartment.

**Author's Note**

**Ahh… I feel bad for not getting this up sooner. It's been finished on my computer for a while. **** Well next chapter should be a good one. This chapter was supposed to be longer.. But I decided to cut it here. Well guys review, let me know what you're thinking. I still have feelings for this story but.. They are slowly fading. You guys are my inspiration.! Let me know I still have readers out there. : )**

**Lovee Anna **


	6. Chapter 5

**I Changed Trent's Girlfriend's name to Lynn instead of Megan**

Drama is Not the Word

Trent POV

We finally made it to New York, only we were 2 hours later than we expected on account of we had to pull over every 30 minutes once we got across the New York border because Courtney was sick. I didn't understand why it bothers her so much to be here. I mean. There is a one and a hundred chance she would even see this Duncan. I looked over at her in the passenger seat getting her stuff gathered up. Her hair was tangled and she was chewing away at the 5 pieces of gum in her mouth. She looked at me, and gave me a weak smile.

"Here let me help." I suggested grabbing her carry on Chanel Bag she was struggling with. We got out the car and walked into the Imperial Plaza, it was grand. The hard cherry wood floor, was shining so bright you could almost see yourself if you looked. The marble walls were decorated with famous art work by famous and local artist. Lynn would love this. The lobby had modern lounge chairs and love seats all filled with people reading or talking quietly among themselves. A bellhop walked over to us, and asked to get our bags. Courtney handed her car keys and told him that we were Heather's expected quest. He nodded and walked over the extra wide elevator and pushed the up button. We waited for a few seconds before the door opened, then walked in with a couple other people. Courtney pushed the penthouse button and looked ahead. Everyone else stared strangely at her; probably because they have never see the people who live in there.

We finally made it to the Penthouse suite, floor 29. Courtney knocked on the only door in the small hallway. Courtney knocked on it three times before the door opened, revealing Heather. I never seen Heather in person before, only pictures that were randomly placed in Courtney's house. Let's just say… she looked better in the pictures. Her hair was in a tangled bun held by chop sticks. She had an over sized black sweatpants, and a white "I 3 NY" shirt on. Her dark almond eyes were surrounded by dark red circles. It was oblivious she been crying for a while. Women. As soon as Courtney saw Heather she dropped her bag and gave her a tight hug. I stood there awkwardly. I started to her little weeps, and I knew one, or both of them were, was crying.

"I missed you so much." Courtney said as she let go of Heather. Heather wiped the tear that was running down her face.

"I missed you more." She said with a small smile. Courtney looked at me then back at Heather.

"This is Trent, Trent this is Heather." Courtney directed Heather's attention toward me. She looked me up and down, then took a quick glance at Courtney, then looked back at me. She stuck out her right hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, I heard so much about you." She said as I put my hand in hers to shake.

"Good things I hope." I replied, with a grin. Heather laughed quietly.

"Nothing but good things." She let go of my hand and stroked her tangle hair and sighed.

"I only wish we could've met under better circumstance. I look absolutely horrid." Heather remarked motioning down to her sweats.

"Heather you look fine. Better than me at least." Courtney said, gesturing to her Old C.I.T. t-shirt and dirty blue jeans. I looked at myself. I was the only one who looked decent.

"I think you girls look good." I said trying to lighten the mood. The both turned their heads to me, and said nothing. I should have said nothing. Courtney started walking toward Heather.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up, so we can go do something tonight." Courtney said as she walked pass Heather with me right behind her. Heather's condo was a mess. But there were maids trying to clean up. Heather walked beside me.

"Since Alejandro's been gone, and I been at work, I have no time to clean. I hired them to be temporary… But I like not having to clean. I think they stay." She said with a slight smirk.

"Well… your guest bedroom is any room you want. There are a lot to choice from. If you need help, one of the maids will assist. I'm going to get clean up too." She concluded as she started to walk away.

"Heather, is there somewhere I could go while you girls get ready?" I asked hopefully. Anything is better than waiting for them. She thought for a second.

"There are a lot of places to hangout down the block to the right. You can't miss it." She said them walked to the back to get ready.

"Heather is a bitch." A thick black girl said as she burst through the back, holding a bunch of bags.

"Lashawna calm down." A blond busty girl called after here, also walking in with a lot of bags. She looked at me then ran after the girl names Lashawna. I just shook my head and headed out of this crazy women cave

Heather was right. I couldn't miss this street even if I tired. The street was loud and busy with groups of friend. The smell of mouth watering foods filled my nostrils. The street was bright, and music was coming from ever building. I had no idea which building I wanted to go to. They all looked welcoming. I started walking; my feet were going to lead me to the place I would hang for the next hour. I ended up walking into a live entertainment bar. The place was full, but it wasn't crazy inside. Everyone was doing their own thing. No one was performing. It was just chill. I walked to the bar, and sat down. The bartender came over and asked what I wanted. I asked for just a beer. I opened it and drank some. The people in the bar all started to clap, so I turned around to see what they were clapping at. A gorgeous red head girl was up on stage.

"Hey guys. Today I'm going to sing a couple of covers. I know you guys will love them." She said then started to sing softly into the microphone.

"One reason I love this place. They always have hot babes performing." Some guy sitting next to me said. I looked over at him. He had dark brown shaggy hair. And was wearing sunglasses, inside the building. He handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"Here you're going to need them before she gets to the chorus." He said nodded toward the girl on stage. I put them on, and looked on stage. I saw everyone else put on sunglasses too.

_What kind of place am I in? _

Then there was a bright, and I mean BRIGHT burst of light, along with the red head singing her head off. The bar was yelling in excitement. If it wasn't crazy before it was now. The light dim down, but it was still bright. The louder the girl got on stage, the brighter the lights got. The guy next to me, looked over at me.

"You must be new here." He said to me.

"I just here with my friend, she wanted me to come down here with her while she handled some business." I told him. He nodded.

"Sounds cool. Where you from?" she asked.

"Boston." I replied.

"Really, I was just there a couple days ago. My friend has a couple friends down there." He told me.

"Small world." I said, drinking more of my beer.

"So your friend. You like her?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Nah, I have my own girl." I told him.

"Your girl is cool with you coming to New York with another girl? I wish I had one like that." He said jokingly.

"Yeah, I love her, I don't know what I do without her." I said drinking more of my beer. Thinking about what she would do if she ever found out about me and Courtney.

"I know what you mean. I was in love a long time ago. I even got a tattoo to remember her. But it just didn't work out. " He told me. We both drank our drinks and relaxed.

"So man, how long are you and your friend going to be down here?" He asked.

"Um, not sure." I replied.

"Well while you guys are here, I could show you were the real places you want to go to have some fun. I'm Jason by the way." He said.

"Trent. And that sound cool, since I'm the only guy with a house full of girls." I told him.

"Wait, you're the only guy, in a house full of girls." He asked I nodded in response.

"Dude, we are going to hang everyday you are here." He said with a smirk.

"Sounds cool." I said with a grin. First night here and I already have a friend. Cool.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" he asked me, while my phone started to ring. I pulled it out my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Courtney., so I answered it.

"Hey Trent, where you at? We just going to hang were you are tonight. Then tomorrow were going to go to the club Heather and I use to go to all the time." Courtney said.

"Um, I don't know what the place is called but you going to need sunglasses." I told her.

"I know where you are." I heard Heather say. I'm guessing I'm on speaker.

"Okay see you guys here." I said then hung up.

"So the girls are coming here." I told Jason.

"Sweet. Are they hot? Be honest. Because if they are not I need to prepare myself." He said.

"They are hot. Believe me." I told him asked for another beer.

"Good. And they are both single?" He asked.

"One of them, Courtney. Heather, the other one's boyfriend is in jail." I told him. He was silent for a while.

"I can work with that. Tell me more about them." He asked.

"Well Courtney's a lawyer, and cute. She's my best friend. And we own a music studio together. Heather is Courtney's best friend since high school." I told him about the two girls. He nodded his head.

"So you and Courtney are pretty close?" Jason asked me. I nodded in response.

"Have you tried anything with her?" He asked with a smirk. I looked at him with wide eyes. Jason laughed.

"Dude, relax. It happens to most of us normal guys." Jason said before finishing his beer. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What happens to most normal guys?" I asked. Jason ordered another beer before turning to me with a smirk.

"Cheating on your girl." He said bluntly.

"I didn't cheat on my girl." I told him chugging my beer.

"Dude, it's cool if you did. But if you didn't, that's cool too. I'm just saying most guy end up doing it, at least once." Jason said with a grin. Ten minutes had pass and all we did was talk about the hot girls that were singing and sports. That's when Courtney and Heather came. Courtney was wearing a red strapless dress that came to her mid thigh with black heels. She had loose curls in her hair and was wearing more make-up than she usually does. Heather was wearing a black strapless dress that went to her mid thigh with red high heels. Her hair was straighten with a curled out side bang. They both were wearing ruby red lipstick. They both look amazing. Courtney and Heather walked over to wear I was and smiled.

"You guys look gorgeous." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Trent." Courtney replied. Heather sat in the seat between me and Jason.

"Thanks. Hey can I get two Sex on the Beach over here." Heather addressed the bartender with a smile. She turned to Courtney and pats her lap, signaling her to sit. I looked at Jason who was watching them with a huge smirk on his face. Courtney said on Heather lap and looked over at me.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked me as she grabbed her drink from the bartender.

"Yup, I even made a friend. Girls this is Jason. Jason this is Courtney and Heather." I introduced them. Jason lifted his sunglasses so they could see his dark brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you beautiful ladies." He said smoothly. Heather sipped on her drink while see stared him down. Courtney, on the other hand, stuck out her hand.

"Same goes to you Jason. I'm Courtney. And this is Heather." She said with a smile. Jason took her hand in his as the shook.

"I feel like I know you." Heather inquired, still studying Jason. Jason looked over at her.

"Your Alejandro's girl, you probably seen me with him." Jason cleared up. Heather nodded, still looking at him.

"Oh I love this song. Heather come dance with me!" Courtney jumped up and pulled on Heather's arm.

"Ugh, i hate this song. Ask Trent to dance with you." Heather groaned sipping on her drink. Courtney looked over at me, with a hopefully smile. I sighed and got up.

Courtney put on her sunglasses, then grabbed my hand and dragged me on the dance floor. Courtney was so different. The way she moved on the small dance floor amazed me. She looked so carefree. She looked up at me, when she noticed I wasn't dancing.

"Dance with me." She said as she place my hands on her hips and started to swing her hips.

"Move with me Trent." She told me swinging her hips closer to mine. I started to move my hips with her, after a few minutes I began to relax. The movements became more carefree and intense. Two songs later Courtney was grinding against me, and I was letting her. This was wrong on so many levels, but I couldn't... no I didn't want to leave. Even though this was wrong, I found reasons why this was right. Courtney was my best friend, she wouldn't let me do anything wrong intentionally.

Courtney then turned around so she was facing me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't see her eyes because of the sunglasses, but I had a feeling that she was trying to look at me through my sunglasses.

"Are you having fun?" she asked me. The room was sudden dim as the girl on stage stopped singing. The way the room was lit made Courtney's freckles stand out more than usual.

"I'm the one who always has fun remember?" I joked with her. She laughed.

"You right. I'm having fun, I'm glad you came down her with me." She told me with a smile. She dropped her arms and started to walk back to Heather and Jason. Heather was on the phone while Jason was talking to some guy on the other side as him. Heather was to occupied to notice Courtney who was waiting for her to turn around so she could sit in her lap.

"You could sit her doll." Jason said patting his lap. Courtney looked at him and laughed.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." She told him, Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Your lost doll." He said as he drank some of his beer. Heather turned to Courtney and got up.

"Let's dance now." She said pulling her onto the small dance floor. Heather and Courtney started to grind against each other, earning an audience of guys whistling and howling at them. Jason let out a low whistle.

"Your friends are hot." He said watching them intently.

"Dude we are hanging out tomorrow. Me, you, them, and a couple of my friends." Jason told me.

"Sounds cool, but the girls already know where they want to go tomorrow." I informed him.

"Well the place doesn't matter, just as long as you and the girl come. Here call me when you know where you're going. I'll see you guys later" Jason said as he handed me a card with his name and number, and got up to leave. I waved a goodbye, then turned to the dance floor. I watch Courtney and Heather dance together. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves. Heather's was smiling so big it seemed out of place on her usual hard face. They dance for what seemed like forever before coming over to me and pulling me out there as well. We all dance until the club owner told us it was time to go.

We went back to Heather's apartment, She had her maids make us a small dinner while we talked about random topics. When we were finish eating Heather went to her room to get ready for the next day. Courtney looked over at me then yawned.

"Do you know where your room is?" She asked me as she got up from her seat.

"No, but I'll just find a empty room." I told her, as I got up. She let out a small laugh.

"That won't be hard. There are so many rooms here." She told me as she took her plate into the kitchen. I followed with my own plate.

"Tell me why she has some many rooms again." I joked.

"They always have guest, and she just wanted a big exotic place. Each room has a theme. It's actually pretty cool. Well goodnight Trent." Courtney said as she walked to her bedroom. The maids were in the living room talking among their selves. I walked over to them and sat on the couch. They stopped talking and looked over at me with annoyance.

"Can I help you?" The black girl whose name I believe is Lashawna asked with attitude. I threw my hands up in defense with a small smile.

"I just came to ask a question." I told them lowing my hands. The blonde smiled at me.

"What's your question?" she said cheerfully.

"What is the best room in this place to you guys." I asked. The blonde started clapping happily.

"Easy! The Princess room. But that's Courtney's room." She concluded.

"The music room is my favorite." Lashawna stated before getting up. She looked over at the table, confused.

"We went ahead and was the dishes." I informed her. A smile appeared on her face.

"Awh thanks sugar. Come on Lindsay. We're going to bed." Lashawna said walking to her room.

"Hey before you go, where is the music room." I asked interested in seeing the room.

"It's downstairs the second room on the left." Lashawna told me before going to the back. I guess they live here too. I got up and walked downstairs, the apartment was pretty big, and nicely decorated. I made it to the music room and was shocked to see that the music room had a small stage with a piano, drums, a guitar, bass, and other instruments. I walked inside and saw a small recording studio.

"I think I've die and gone to heaven." I whispered.

"Do you like it?" someone asked me, I turned around and saw Heather leaning in the doorway. She was wearing a robe, and had her hair in a high ponytail

"Do I like it? I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Courtney told me you were into music. So I figured this would be a good place for you to stay." Heather said walking into the room.

"Does the studio work?" I asked walking over there checking everything out.

"Of course. I didn't pay all this money for just looks. Everything in here is real." She told me.

"Cool." I said quietly still marbling the room.

"I had the maids bring your things down here. They're in the closet. Well goodnight Trent." Heather yawned before going back upstairs to her room. I smiled to myself and jumped on the bed. I pulled out my phone I had 3 miss calls. All from Lynn. I called her back hoping she wasn't asleep or mad.

"Hello?" I heard her say tiredly.

"Did I wake you?" I joked.

"Oh, no. I was just finishing a painting " She said.

"Sorry for not calling you earlier. I lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it. I love you Trent."

"I love you too Lynn."

"It's late and I want to finish, so call you later."

"Goodnight." I said hanging up the phone. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I been unfaithful to Lynn. And it was killing me. But Courtney promised me she keep what we did between us. Hopefully soon, I'll be able to get rid of the memory. I sighed then got up off the bed. I went to the bathroom, and took a shower to help clear my mind. Once I got out I went to the closet and put on a fresh pair of boxers then jumped into the king size bed. I sighed out in peace. It feels so comfortable. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**I'm BACK! Not really but I'm back for the time being. Be ready for more of this story because the drama has still yet to come. :D **

**Review! And have a great summer!**


	7. Chapter 6

Drama Is Not the Word

Chapter 6

Courtney's POV

The Next Day

Today Heather and I were going to visit Alejandro. It's the first time Heather would be seeing him since the club incident. Heather was going to try to get Alejandro out on bail, but from what I gather Alejandro is in jail for more than aggravated assault. I got up from my bed and yawned. I got up only to have my stomach go up in knots. I ran into the bathroom and fell next to the toilet, and vomit. I sat on the floor next to the toilet. I had no clue what was wrong with me. I towered over the toilet and spilled my guts into the toilet bowl. When I was finished I got up and went straight to the shower.

I got dress in a simple pencil dress, and red blouse. There was no need in getting all dressed up for a meeting. I walked out of my room into Heather's room to see her all dolled up wearing a red dress, with a dark navy blue trench coat and heels. Her black hair was in a bun and she had dark red lipstick on. She looked back at me with a small smile.

"Do you think he will like it?" she asked me spinning around. I leaned against the doorframe.

"He loves you in anything, and you know that." I told her with a smile. She picked up her purse from the bed and walked out the door.

"Come on, let's go." She said as she walked down the hall. I followed.

"I have to tell Trent we're leaving." I told her as we walked down the hall.

"Relax, I already handled it." She said walked to through the living room and grabbed the keys.

"Oh, okay. Well lets go." I said following her out the door.

"Okay. So after Heather passed out what happened?" I asked him, ready to jot down any notes. He was looking at Heather with loving eyes, then turned to me.

"Well," he started in his thick Spanish accent "Once I saw he push mi Amor to the ground and she screamed in pain, I went to check on her. I saw that her shoulder was dislodged, and then I went and punch the douche in the jaw. Then I walked away, only to get kicked in my back. We started fighting then he pulled out a knife." He told me with totally seriousness. But his face had relaxed, and he leaning back in his chair. "So I pulled out mine, and stabbed him in the shoulder blade. It was purely self defense." He concluded with a smirk. I looked over at Heather, she was lost in her own world as she stared at Alejandro.

"So you say that the whole thing was self defense." I said writing that down on paper. I looked up at him, putting my pen down on the table.

"Okay, here is the thing. We are on criminal offense. Do you know what that means?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not aware of what that means." He said leaning on the table, interested.

"It means that you are being charged with assault and battery. You're innocent until proven guilty, but with charges like that it's going to be hard to prove your innocents." I told him simply.

"So you're saying that he is basically going to end up in jail." Heather asked annoyed. I sighed then turned to her.

"No. What I'm saying is that we are going to need hard, and I mean hard, evidence that will prove that Justin started everything. And most importantly that he pulled out the knife first. That will prove that all your actions were self defense. Because right now, Justin is on the defensive. He is going to try to make the jury believe that he is the victim. And he will probably get the jury to believe this because of the fact that he has a wound." I told them. Alejandro leaned back in his chair with a huge sigh as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"So in your terms I'm screwed?" He finally said after a few minutes of silence. Heather leaned against the table with a sigh.

"We just need hard evidence. That's what I'm saying." I told him.

"So what about bail?" Heather asked.

"Well the judge is wary about the bail, because he thinks Alejandro is a danger to society. Reason why I said we need **hard **evidence that Justin started everything." I informed them.

"So we can't do anything about him getting on bail?" Heather asked with a little sadness in her voice.

"Not what I said. The judge is wary. With a little persuasion I'm sure he will grant Alejandro bail. But until then, no there is nothing we can do." I said. Heather covered her face with a sigh. She started to cry and I placed a hand on her shoulder. I looked over to Alejandro. He understood what he needed to do. He got up and wrapped his arm her shoulder and started to whisper sweet nothings to her. I took this as my sign to get out. I got up and walked out of the room into the police station. I sat in the waiting room patiently, that was when I left a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up to be greeted by the same turquoise eyes I been trying to hide from since high school.

"I thought that was you." The woman said bring me back to life. I blinked a few times to register what just happened. She had the same eyes as him, but it wasn't him. She was a blonde woman, maybe in her 50s. She was smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

"It's Pam. You remember Duncan's mother. It's so nice to see you again." She said with a smile. My heart started to pound in my chest. I forced a smile and stood up.

"Likewise. How are you?" I tried to stay calm. She rolled her eyes.

"Well good. Aside from Duncan causing trouble, I've been fine." She said with a bright smile. Pam was always the happy one, always smiling no matter what. I know that if I was in her position I would never smile.

"That's great." I said with a smile.

"So what brings you back here? Last I heard you left to go to college. How did that go?" She asked.

"Well it actually went very well. I'm actually back in town for a case." I said with a real smile.

"That's great dear. I'm happy for you. You always have been one of my favorite girls. You always had your life together." She told me. "Not that all the other girls were confused messes." She cleared up, I laughed at her bluntness. I see that is where Duncan got that from. But he was never polite enough to fix things that sounded rude. I was about to say something when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, and rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the devil." She said before answering the phone. She turned her direction so she wasn't facing me while she talked.

"Hey baby! I'm at the station... No we don't have any food at the house... No, you have a job go buy your own food... Duncan... Don't raise your voice at me, I'll come down there and bring you ass to the station. Then you'll have something to eat... You know what, you need to get your life together, like Courtney. She is a success lawyer. You need to grow up like her... Yes, she here with me at the station... Duncan where are you going? Don't do anything crazy!" She hung up her phone then turned back to me.

"That boy is something else" She said with a smile, she place her hand on my shoulder. "It was nice seeing you again, Courtney." She said before walking away. My heart started beating fast again. I had a feeling that I would be seeing that boy soon if we didn't get out of this place. I walked down to the room and looked inside the little window. They were having a conversation. I sighed knowing I was going to get a ear full for cutting their time short. I knock on the door, then opened it. Heather and Alejandro turned and looked at me. I gave them a sly smile.

"Umm, we have to go." I started. They didn't move a budge.

"Now." I raised my voice a little. Heather and Alejandro stated to snicker while Heather got ready to go.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Heather asked annoyed.

"Because the _problem _is coming." I told her, she looked at me and sighed.

"Are you really leaving this early mi Amor?" Alejandro said walking over to Heather.

"Yeah." She said before kissing him on the lips. I looked away from them.

"I'll miss you mi Amor." He said after the kiss.

"Miss you too." Heather said before we left the room. We walked down the hall into the lobby. Pam waved goodbye as we exited the building. That was when I saw it, Duncan's red Mustang with two black strips going down the middle. The car parked one car from to Heather's Viper.

"Come on, that's him." I said hurriedly as I ran down the stairs. I rushed over to the car and tried to not look over my shoulder as I heard the door open. I looked over at Heather so she unlock the door.

"I'm trying." She mouthing searching for her keys in her bag.

"Courtney!" I heard him yell. That's when I heard a click, I swung my door open and got in the seat. Closed the door and locked it. Duncan ran around the car that was between Heather's and his. But by time he reached my door, Heather was already pulling out. I watch as Duncan silhouette retreated back until I couldn't see him anymore. I glared at Heather.

"Thanks a lot Heather." I groaned.

"I was trying to find the keys!" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled looking out the window. Well the one thing I didn't want to happen happened. Nothing bad can come from that. Right?

Later at the club

"I can't believe he would show up there." Heather said as she grabbed the shot from the bartender. I looked up at her as she handed me my drink. I took the shot glass, and poured the alcoholic drink down my thought. The drink burned my throat as it went down. I made a sour face as I handed Heather back the glass.

"What the hell is that?" I asked as she took the glass from me. She took her shot and made a face similar to mine.

"I told him to bring something strong." She answered as she put the empty glasses on the marble counter.

"Well, that sure was strong." I said trying to get the taste out of my mouth. I got up and smoothed out my purple halter dress. Heather grabbed my hand and pulled me to 'Our Spot' in the VIP section.

"Sit." She said pushing me onto the gold leather couch. She sat down next to me, and waved for some guy holding a tray of drink.

"Where is Trent?" I asked her looking around. She grabbed two drinks of the tray and handed me one.

"I told him where we were. He said he is with that one guy, and that they would be here soon." Heather told me sipping on her drink. I also took a sip of my drink. I haven't seen Trent all day. I couldn't help but think about what he was doing now.

"Hey. Stop thinking about him and come dance with me." She said grabbing my hand. She pulled me on the dance floor and we danced the night away.

After dancing the night away, I heard my name being call. I looked around, to see the green eyes I've been missing all day.

"Trent!" I yelled happily as I tried to get through the mass of people on the dance floor.

"Haven't seen you all day." I said as I gave him a hug. He hugged back.

"Just hanging around." He said with his relaxed smile. I looked to the side of him and was greeted with a wave from Jason.

"Hey Jason. You guys can go to the gold VIP room. That is where Heather and I are chilling when we finish dancing." I told them.

"It's cool. I'm waiting for a friend. You two can go though." Jason told me. I looked at Trent, he was still smiling, and pulled him to the dance floor. We started to dance, my arm was wrapped around his neck while the other one moved with the rhythm of our bodies. Both his hands were on my waist, as he pulled me closer. Our eyes were locked on each other, at this moment I felt like we were on a cloud. We were the only ones dancing in that club. The night was ours. We dance for a couple songs, when I heard Heather call my name. I looked over at her, she was motioning us to come over. I grabbed Trent's hands and pulled him over to the VIP section. We sat down and grabbed the drinks off the tray.

"You two looked cozy out there." Heather said with a smirk. Trent and I both blushed, while sipping on the drinks.

"Here comes your friend Trent." Heather said rolling her eyes. Jason came into the VIP section alone. I watched him sit down, with his own drink in his hands.

"Where is your friend?" I asked. He looked over at the bar.

"He's coming, he's just getting a drink." Jason said looking back at me. I made a 'O' shape with my mouth.

"So did you guys have fun today?" I asked the guys.

"It was cool. Played video games and basketball most of the day." Trent said.

"But hanging out with you two beautiful ladies makes the day a lot better." Jason said with a smirk. In a way Jason reminded me of Duncan. He had the same smooth charm, and I could tell he could be a real bad ass if needed. The scar under his eye proved that. I gave him a small smile.

"Well thank you Jason, but I think Courtney would appreciate it if stop hitting on her. You're not her type." Heather said winking at me.

"Like she has a type. She went with me didn't she?" I looked at the entrance to the VIP. My heart start to beat so hard that I thought it would burst. He was staring down at with his beautiful eyes that I hated so much, and that stupid smirk I despise. Heather got up and walked in front of him.

"You not allowed back here. So go Duncan." She said to him. He looked down at her with a scowl. Trent looked over at me.

"That's the_ Duncan?" _He asked me, and I nodded.

"I'm allowed to be where ever I want sweetheart. Besides, my friends are in here. Right Jason and Trent." He said with a smirk, looked at Trent then me, with a wink.

"Hey Princess." He called out; he walked passed Heather and took her seat next to me. I glared at him, then got up.

"I'm leaving. Trent if you want you can stay." I said standing next to Heather. Trent looked like he was torn with staying with the boys or leaving with us.

"Come on Princess. Why are you being so hostile? Come sit with us." Duncan said to me standing up walking toward me.

"I would rather stick rusted nails in my eyes than hang out with a cheater dick like you." I growled before turning around and storming out of the club. I knew he would follow so I grab Heather hand and pulled her along. I knew if Duncan was to follow us, she would claw his eyes out. We made it outside the club and walked hurriedly to her car. Luckily he didn't follow us outside.

"This is the reason I did not want to come here!" I yelled once we started driving.

"Well how was I suppose to know he would come to the club?" She yelled back.

"I'm not saying this is your fault. I'm just saying that I don't want to see him again. And the only way that will happen is if I go home." Heather stopped on her brakes, giving me draggers.

"You can't go! My Alejandro is still in jail! You promised you would help." She seethed.

"I still am! Just from home. And I would come back on the court dates." I told her.

"It's just that, every day I been here I thrown up every morning. I've had headaches, and I'm tense! I need to go home." I continued. She looked at me then started driving. It was quiet in the car for a minute.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug.

"If you want to go you can go. You don't have to stay here because of me." She said quietly.

"Heather… You know I want to stay here with you. But I just can't handle being in the same city as him. I'll come back." I promised. She looked over at me.

"I know you will. It's just that, I miss you. You're my best friend and we can't even hang out in the same city because of some guy. He is old news Courtney! You have to get over what he did, or you won't ever be able to live you life the way you want to. " She told me honestly.

"Give it two day. I know you can get over this. You're Courtney Delmont! You can do anything you want." She told me. I looked over at her. She was right. Duncan is just some ass.

"You're right." I said quietly. She smiled to herself.

"I always am." She remarked, parking into her apartment parking lot.

**Author's Notee**

**So yeahh ! Duncan was an actual part in the chapter. I think this chapter was good. It was interesting. Well I think so. Tell me what you think ! **

**Review**


	8. Chapter 7

Drama is Not the Word

Chapter 7

Duncan, Jason, and I watched as Courtney and Heather left the VIP section. Once they were out the building Jason waved over a waitress, and Duncan turned to me.

"I thought for sure you leave with them." He told me. I looked over at him. He was staring at me intently. It was kind of intimidating. But I wasn't going to let him know or see that.

"She has Heather." I shrugged. Duncan smirked at me. Then turned to Jason.

"You were right." He chuckled at his friend. I was confused. Jason looked over at me.

"He thought you would leave with the girls." Jason cleared up. I nodded.

"No offense man, but I didn't think you would be able to kick it with us." Duncan said as he watched the very attractive waitress set a tray of shots on the ottoman.

"I have been with them for the last 3 days. She'll be fine." I told him reaching for a shot. Duncan raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Let the night begin." Jason waved over a group of young attractive girl over to us. They had been watching our section for a while. They walked in happily sitting on the couch crowding Jason, Duncan, and I.

"Well you ladies are looking very nice tonight." Jason said checking out all the girls. A girl with Black scene hair and grey eyes looked at him with a smirk. She checked all of us out.

"I can say the same thing about you guys. I'm Roxy." She said smoothly as she took Jason drink and drank some.

"Jason." He told her grabbing his drink back.

"And you big boy?" She said turning to Duncan, her hand slowly sliding up his thigh.

"Duncan." He told her.

"Duncan." She said slowly letting his name drip of her tongue. She slowly looked at me.

"And you?" She walked over to me and looked down at me. I looked up into her grey eyes.

"Trent." I told her.

"I like that name." She said sitting next to me.

"Mmm… you smell good." She rubbed her nose against the sleeve of my shirt. She looked up at me.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's just.. Axe." I said awkwardly. She smelled my shirt again, then climbed up onto my lap.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"You just smell so damn good." She said before she started to kiss my neck. I looked over at Duncan and Jason to see if they were seeing this, but they were both busy with the other girls. Roxy stopped kissing my neck and looked at me.

"You are really cute you know." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks your… Your cute too." I told her. She really was cute. I would have pegged her for Duncan's type if I didn't know he went with Courtney. She had her right eyebrow peirced, industrial in both ears, size 40 gauges, and two piercings on both ears on her lobes. She was wearing dark purple lipstick that matched her skin tight dress. She smiled brightly before attacking my lips with hers. I kissed back until I thought of Courtney. I broke the kiss, she looked at me with a grin.

"That was great." She said before she started to kiss my neck. I couldn't shake the thought that the only reason I stopped kissing her was because of Courtney. Not because of Lynn. Roxy stopped kissing my neck when one of her friends asked her to dance with her. She got up and went to the dance floor. I looked over to Duncan and Jason. Duncan had a girl with long and wavy dark red hair sitting in his lap. They were just talking about something. I looked over to find Jason, but he was gone. I reached over and grabbed a glass that was sitting on the ottoman. And drank the whole thing, and slammed the glass on the ottoman. Duncan and the girl looked over at me with raised eyebrows.

"Just needed a drink." I told them. Duncan whispered into the girls ear, and she got up and left. Duncan lazily looked at me.

"Those girls were something else, huh? Just all over the place, the power of ecstasy." He joked.

"They were good looking though." I commented.

"I seen better." He told me with a smirk.

"Really? I mean those girls were hot." I laughed.

"I hate to admit it but Courtney and Heather out do those girls in looks." He chuckled as she grabbed a glass drank some of the alcoholic drink. My mind traveled back to Courtney, you would have to be blind to not think she is beautiful.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." I sighed, and Duncan looked at me.

"You got a girl?" he asked me, I looked over at him.

"Yep, love her to death." Told him waving another waitress over with drink.

"Ever cheat on her?" He asked me. I looked over at him. He was casually sitting on the couch holding his glass, watching people dance.

"Nope." I replied taking a glass from the very attractive waitress.

"Cheating on Courtney was one of the worst mistakes of my life." He told me.

"But she was worth it." He confessed drunk.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gwen. She was the girl who made me question my love for Courtney. We had a relationship behide Courtney's back for a year, before she found out." He told me with a drunk grin. I frowned, Courtney would kill him if she found out about this.

"Why didn't you just break up with her?" I asked a little angry.

"Because she gave me something that no other girl could give me. While Gwen gave me stuff she couldn't give me." He told me closing his eyes.

"That selfish." I blurted, he turned his head toward me.

"True as that may be, I don't regret a thing." He smirked.

"You don't regret losing Courtney?" I asked annoyed.

"C'est la vie." He replied with a shrug.

"Dude. Really?"

"If I regret anything, it's that I'm not tabbing that ass tonight." Duncan yelled obviously drunk.

"Dude don't act like you wouldn't tap that fine piece of ass." Duncan yelled getting up.

"Dude sit down."

"Man I could remember perfectly that last time we fuck." Duncan said biting his lip and thrusting his hips.

"God." I sighed drinking my frustrations away.

"I miss Courtney." Duncan said walking down the stairs onto the dance floor.

"How the hell do you go from relaxed to drunk as hell?" I asked myself following Duncan on the dance floor. I know he's not my friend, and he hurt my best friend. But I can't just leave him running around drunk and reckless. It's against my good nature.

"Dude! Duncan." I called after him.

"I need to talk to Courtney?" He yelled pushing through the people.

"I'll take you to her." I told him. He looked at me.

"Well lets go." He said walking outside.

"Fuck." I said following him.

Courtney's POV

I didn't know why but I was having the strangest craving for bananas and peanut butter. Heather was sleeping, and I didn't feel like bothering the maids so I went to make a peanut butter and banana sandwich myself. While I was in the kitchen I could get Duncan out of my mind. I don't know why it bothers me so much to see him. I see rapist and murders every other day. But when I see him, I feel like I need to go hide under a shell.

_I'm such a coward._ I thought to myself taking a bit of my sandwich.

"What am I thinking? I'm no Coward." I said taking another bit of my sandwich.

"I'm Courtney Rene Delmont. And Duncan is a dickward. If anything, he should be running from me." I conclude nodding my head with pride. I started walking to my room, smiling at the thought of Duncan actually running from me. Once I finished my sandwich I got in my bed and started to fall asleep.

I yawned as I stretched out my arms and legs. I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes, and felt something in my bed move. I looked over to the other side of my bed and almost fell out my bed from seeing a head of black hair. The head turned over with a groan. I sighed. It was just Trent. I looked over at him.

_Wait... Why is Trent in my bed? _

I pushed Trent's shoulder gently, and he slowly opens his green eyes. His eyes were beautiful, like a gem. He was just staring at me, I almost forgot what I was going to ask him. Almost.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked him. Trent shut his eyes.

"Shh.. my head is killing me." He said holding his head. I looked down at him and placed my hand on gently on his.

"I'll get you some pain killers." I said, before crawling out of and walking to my bathroom. I rummaged through my mirror and found some pain killers. I walked back into my room and threw the pills on the bed.

"I'll get you some water." I said walking out of the room into the kitchen. It must've been early, since the maids weren't in the kitchen cooking Heather's breakfast. Heck, I knew it was early because the sun was just coming up. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Then I heard a loud crash from downstairs.

"Trent?" I called out; the only reply I got was a groan. I set the bottle on the counter and walked downstairs to where the crash and groan came from. I walked downstairs and heard more groaning. It was coming from Trent's room.

"Trent are you okay?" I asked as I opened the door. The room was empty, but there was noise coming from the bathroom. I walked inside the room and took a peak in the bathroom, and saw Trent head inside the toilet why he was throwing up. I rushed to his side and started to rub circles on his back.

"Come on. Get it all out of your system." I cooed softly. Trent continued to throw up, groaning in the process. When he was finally lifted his head for the toilet and looked at me with a sloppy smirk. I grabbed my head in confusion. I must be dreaming because the guy sitting in front of me was far from Trent.

It was Duncan.

**Author's Note**

**Short and a long wait. *Hides now while you guys yell angrily at me through your computer.* Lol Sorry guys! I just been so busy. School & work. I hardly have any me time. But the next chapter will be longer. I promise. I just wanted to update this now. **

**Well Yeah Duncan got drunk FAST. And if you don't believe that you can go from relaxed to drunk as hell in a matter of minutes I will tell you… it happens. My friend went from talking to me about the guy she was to shy to talk to, to trying to kiss up on him while he was talking to another girl. Smh. Don't get wasted ever my fellow readers. That is my advice to you. If you get drunk that's okay. **

**Just not Wasted. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Courtney POV

"Hey Princess." Duncan said looking at me with his signature smirk.

"This isn't real. You are not in Heather's apartment. This is definitely a dream." I said getting up off the floor. Duncan also got up.

"If this was a dream, could I do this?" He said walking closer to me smashing his lips on mine. (1) For a moment in time, nothing in the world mattered. It was like being back in high school when everything we did was carefree. Duncan wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, that when I realized that this was crazy! I pushed Duncan off me.

"What the fuck! You just threw up and then you kissed me. That's nasty!" I yelled at him. He just shrugged.

"You act like you never done that before." He retorted.

"Umm.. I HAVEN"T!" I yelled. I placed my fingers on my temple and started to rub them.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I repeated over and over again. I could hear Duncan laugh at me so I glared at him.

"I hate to break it to you Toots. But this isn't a dream." He told me. At that moment Trent ran into the bathroom, only wearing his boxers.

"Courtney!" he yelled. "You weren't supposed to come down here." I looked at Trent then at Duncan.

"So this isn't a dream." I said slowly. "That mean I just…" I looked over at Duncan who was smirking at me. My stomach immediately started to feel uneasy as thought of the puke kiss I just had with the man I despised. I ran to the toilet and starting throwing up everything that was in my stomach.

"It smells horrible down here!" I yelled before throwing up again.

"Heather!" I yelled once I was down throwing up. I looked up and saw Trent and Duncan on my side. I pushed Duncan away from me with one arm. Heather came into the bathroom wearing her satin red robe. She looked at everyone in the bathroom. Then I threw up again.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked sternly. I pointed to Duncan, with my head still in the toilet

"After you guys left, Duncan got wasted and I brought him here. And I guess Courtney found him down here." Trent summarized the whole thing.

"Why did you bring him here exactly?" Heather asked giving Duncan a dirty look.

"I didn't know where he lived. I didn't feel right leaving him out." Trent told her.

"Why is she throwing up?" She asked.

"Duncan kissed me!" I yelled with my head in the toilet. Heather walked inside of the bathroom.

"Okay. You" She pointed at Duncan. "Get your shit and leave. "And you" She pointed at Trent "Clean this place up it stinks." I felt her place her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on. You're coming upstairs to your own room to puke." She pulled me up and we walked out of the bathroom together.

"So you kissed him?" Heather asked as we walked up the stairs. I could feel the vomit work its way back up, but I held it all down

"He kissed me. And don't remind me." I groaned. We walked past the kitchen. The maids were busy with cooking breakfast. I guess I woke everyone up. We walked into my room and Heather closed the door. She re-adjusted her robe and looked at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed with the whole situation.

"Are you okay?" She asked her voice laced with worry. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just kissed Duncan. The guy I been trying to avoid my whole trip down here." I stressed. "Yeah Heather I'm okay." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Heather watched me intently.

"No need to be a smart ass." She crossed her arms annoyed. I looked over at her with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I just- I just have all these feelings and I don't know how to deal with them." I confessed covering my face with my hands. I felt Heather give me a hug.

"I know. Today let just hang out here. Or go to the spa or whatever you want to do. Maybe that would clear your mind." Heather said letting me go.

"A chill day here would be great." I told her.

"Good. Now go shower and brush your teeth. You stink." Heather pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Rude." I retorted. Heather shrugged then opened the door.

"Just keeping it real." She said in a mock gangster tone, and then left the room closing the door. I laughed at her silliness. I walked into the bathroom and striped out of my clothes and got into the shower and started to brush my teeth. I felt dirty. I let Duncan kiss me and touch me. Even if I thought that was a dream I shouldn't have let him touch me. Or Kiss me!

Once I got out the shower I got dress. Since we were just hanging out around the house I decided to wear my legging pants and a hoodie. I tied my damp hair into a bun, and walked out of my room into the kitchen. Heather and the maids were sitting at the table whispering. Once they saw me they all stopped.

"Are we having a house meeting or something?" I joked grabbing a plate of waffles.

"Girl no… just work talk." LaShawna smiled. Lindsay knit her eyebrows.

"Wait what? I thought we were talking about ba- OW!" Lindsay shouted rubbing her leg. I watched as LaShawna quickly apologized.

"We were talking about how lousy the bags of laundry were being taken care of, nothing serious Court." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." I said as I sat at the table and started to eat my waffles. Halfway through my waffle I felt like it was missing something.

"Where is the meat?" I asked looking at the 3 of them. Heather gave me a weird look.

"You don't like to eat meat with your waffles remember?" She told me.

"What? That's stupid. Meat goes with breakfast." I said getting up and grabbing a package of bacon.

"Do you need help?" Lindsay asked me. I opened the pack and put about 8 pieces of bacon on the frying pan.

"No I think I got it. But thanks." I said putting the pack away. The bacon soon finished cooking and I sat back down and finished my breakfast with all my bacon.

"Mmm… Now that's a breakfast." I said getting up and placing my plate in the sink.

"Are you sure you are okay Court?" Heather asked me again. I looked over at her.

"I'm fine." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Are you eating crazy because of Duncan?" LaShawna asked me. I looked over at her with a scowl.

"No. Why would you say that?" I quipped. Lindsay cupped her face as she stared at me.

"Well you did just eat about 4 waffles and 8 pieces of bacon in less than 30 minutes. That's a lot of calories." Lindsay told me. I looked over at all of them, a bust of anger started to fill my body.

"Are you saying that I'm pigging out because of Duncan?" I shouted outraged.

"Whoa, chill out Courtney. I just asked if you were okay." Heather said standing up. I just looked at them and walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"I'm fine." I huffed sitting on the couch. I turned to a movie and stared blankly at the screen still fuming. Heather came and sat on the other side of the couch.

"You think I'm acting this way because of Duncan?" I asked still staring at the screen.

"I don't actually. I think it's because of something else." Heather told me; I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" I asked.

"When was the last time you had your period?" She asked me.

"Why does it matter?" I asked annoyed. Heather narrowed her eyes at me.

"What!" I quipped. She sighed.

"You and Trent had one night in Paris about a month ago and now you're acting out of character." She told me.

"…You think I'm pregnant?" I said quietly. She didn't answer me, she just stared at me, giving me a knowing look.

"You Think I'm… PREGNANT! WITH TRENT!" I yelled standing up.

"Mood swings, food cravings, overly emotional. The only thing left to check is when your last period was." She said calmly from her seat on the couch.

"I can't be pregnant with his baby! I'm the fucking manager of the firm. He has a fucking girlfriend." I told her jumping up in front of the couch.

"Chill. I bought you a test." She told me pointing to the kitchen. I looked in the kitchen and saw a brown paper bag on the counter. I felt so overwhelmed at the moment.

"Where is Trent?" I finally asked thinking of the yelling I was doing earlier.

"He took Duncan home or something." She told me. I looked at her and back at the bag in the kitchen.

"Stop looking like a lost puppy and take the damn thing." She said annoyed. I started to walk into the kitchen and I grabbed the bag. I looked back at Heather. She pointed to the bathroom.

"You really think I'm pregnant?" I huffed.

"Courtney. Just take the test." She told me sternly. I sighed as I walked into the bathroom. I took the test out of the bag.

"+ = positive. – = negative." I mumbled reading the box. I took the actual test out the box, and tried to pee on the stick.

"I don't even have to pee!" I yelled out to whoever could hear me.

"Don't come out until you pee on the damn thing." I heard Heather yell back. I sighed and tried to pee. A couple minutes later I had successfully peed on the stick. I threw the stick in the sink and grabbed the box again.

"Wait 5 minutes" I read aloud. I groaned and threw the box in the trash.

"5 minutes is going to be a lifetime." I said angrily.

'_I can't believe they think I'm pregnant. I can't believe there was a chance I could be pregnant with Trent's baby. I can't believe any of this.'_ I thought to myself. I looked over at the test. Five minutes should be over by now. I grabbed the test and looked at the results.

+ = positive

I dropped the test and started to cry.

"I can't. I can't be pregnant. I can't. I can't!" I yelled over and over again. I heard banging on the door, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place with the thought of me having a baby. Trent's baby. All I could do was cry.

"How could I be so stupid." Was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

"Courtney wake up." I heard Heather say to me, as she gentle shook my shoulders. I jumped up and fell out of my bed. I looked at heather and started crying. Heather came and started to rub my shoulders.

"Courtney, why are you crying?" She asked me. I looked up at her with my teary eyes.

"Because I'm pregnant!" I told her. She stopped rubbing my back, and looked at me shook.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant! How could you not know this? You're the one who bought me the fucking test Heather." I cried harder.

"Courtney, I didn't buy you anything. I think you were dreaming." She told me grabbing my shoulder. I tried to stop crying. I whipped my eyes.

"I was dreaming?" I asked, and she nodded her head.

"So Trent didn't sleep in my bed last night?" I asked.

"Nope."

"And Duncan didn't spend the night here last night?"

"Why would he?"

"And I didn't kiss him?"

"At that moment you should have known that was a dream."

"So I'm not pregnant with Trent's baby."

"No. You're not pregnant. It was all a dream. Hell a nightmare at that." Heather said with a light laugh. I looked at her and started to laugh to. I have never felt so relieved.

"You don't know how horrible that dream was. I really thought I was about to have a baby. Thank god that was a dream." I smiled at her.

"I know you're glad. Now get dress we have to go met with Alejandro." She told me as she left my room. I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror with a smile.

"I'm so glad I'm not pregnant." I laughed happily to myself before I went to take a shower.

**Author's Note**

**Okay if you are confused… Courtney dreamt the whole thing. The dream begins when she woke up with Trent in her bed. Courtney is NOT pregnant. **** But yeah… This chapter was fun to write. Can you believe it only took my 2 day? I can't. But yeah… I had fun.**

**Lmao! I had too! For those of you who are a little confused Duncan and Courtney's first kiss was right after Courtney was throwing up . I was being silly when I wrote this. **

**QUESTION! **

**-What ( or who ) do you wish to see more of? If you liked the story so far can you explain to me why you do? Feedback inspires me guys.**

**You can answer this question in the form of a PM or a review. If you have any question PM me! **

**Otherwise enjoy your day. *British accent.***


End file.
